Savage Opress
Savage Opress is one of Darth Maul's last kind on his home planet of Dathomir. He serves as an antagonist in the 3rd season of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. He was one of the Zabrak warriors chosen by Asajj Ventress, to see who would survive three challenges and would help her in her plot of revenge against her former master, Count Dooku. Savage and his brother, Feral, survived the tests, and Savage was deemed worthy, and was taken to the Nightsisters. The witches then used their magic to mutate Savage. Bigger and stronger than before, he killed Feral, his own brother, as part of his final test, and later became Count Dooku's apprentice. But in reality, Opress was only pretending to serve him, as he still assists Asajj. He proved himself to be a worthy warrior by killing clones and two Jedi on Devaron. Later on, Dooku trained Savage in the ways of the dark side, making his connection with his hatred stronger. With Savage's first stages of his training completed, Dooku sends him to Toydaria to bring back King Katuunko alive, and to kill all who would intefere, Jedi included. The trainee arrived on Toydaria in Dooku's solar sailer, and murdered the Toydarian guards who got in his way. After rendering the Toydarian King unconscious, he turned to leave, but Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi entered the throne room and fought the mutated Zabrak. As Katuunko woke up and tried to escape, Savage force choked him and crushed the King's throat, killing him. Opress managed to get away from the two Jedi with the dead king in his hands, destroyed their Jedi shuttle with the Force, and return to his master. However, the Count was furiously angry with Opress for not brining him back alive. The Count tortured his Sith apprentice with Lightning, but Asajj enters the scene, making Dooku give Savage an opportunity to make amends for his grave mistake: by killing Asajj. But Ventress reminded Savage of his true loyalties, and he sided with Ventress to kill Dooku. Savage and Asajj fought the Count with all their might, but as Savage kept on getting struck by Dooku's lightning attacks, Ventress rebuked him as she fought Dooku. Angered at his skills being rejected by both of his "masters," Savage betrayed both Tyranus and Ventress by force choking them into a brief submission, broken when the two fled through escape hatches in the floor to persist in their battle elsewhere. Abruptly, Savage was now confronted by Anakin and Obi-Wan once more, as the two had managed to follow him to the dreadnought. However, Tyranus, after defeating Ventress and forcing her retreat, commanded his battle droids to kill Savage Opress, deeming him a "traitor." However, Opress barely managed to escape the two Jedi and Dooku's battle droids, making his way to Dathomir in Dooku's stolen solar sailer. After Opress's attempt to kill Tyranus, he headed back to Mother Talzin wounded and exhausted, claiming that Ventress had betrayed him. Needing a new teacher, Mother Talzin claimed that Savage had a surviving brother, Darth Maul, in the Outer Rim who was capable of training Savage. Mother Talzin gave Opress an artifact before he left, allowing him to search for his brother, whom Talzin claimed was somewhere in the Outer Rim. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Villians Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Sith Category:Apprentice Category:Murderer Category:Mutated Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Fighter Category:Mass Murderer Category:Swordsmen Category:Fighter Category:Military Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Siblings Category:Dark Knights